


Avenging Angel (Burns the World)

by Empathy_Supremacist



Series: Cold and Darkness, Death and Madness [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 23 Days of Wonder, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angels, Angst, Blasphemy, Corpses, Destruction, Drabble, Fallen Angels, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empathy_Supremacist/pseuds/Empathy_Supremacist
Summary: Blue means a lot of things.For Jeno, it's his fire.For Renjun, it's his water.For their story, it's grief and sadness.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Series: Cold and Darkness, Death and Madness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159391
Kudos: 3





	Avenging Angel (Burns the World)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 - Angel
> 
> [List of the prompts](https://mobile.twitter.com/littlewonderfic/status/1335962314328199170)

Angels change as they fall. Some break into humans, some shift into demons.

And Jeno?

He is one of a kind.

First glance will be on his pristine white skin.

Second glance will be on his vivid blue hair.

Third glance will be on his rancorous dark eyes.

He has fallen, yet still looks angelic. __

_ And humanly and demonic _ .

Jeno has fire.

🕊️

Every arch enemy needs a hero to oppose. And that's how Renjun fits into this tragic story.

Few chosen angels are gifted to command elements of nature based on their core personality. Renjun's is water, the perfect weapon to put out Jeno's fire forever.

Unfortunately, water also means avoidance of violence—or peace, the word commonly used yet rarely done by humans in reality.

"You need to stop this!" Renjun begs. The forest is burning around them. It's crying, he can hear it loudly.

Jeno tilts his head cocky as flame dances on his hand. "Why should I listen to you?" 

Renjun opens his lips to say something otherwise, following his heart rather than his head. "I don't want to fight you," He eyes Jeno with pity, sorrow, regret.

_ Because I still love you. _

"Then begone, Renjun," Jeno snaps, patience running out. 

"No," 

"Persistent, aren't you?"

Jeno throws his fire out of the blue. 

As Renjun lowers his hands for shielding himself before, he turns out fine—no slightest scratch or burn.

And Jeno already gone.

Renjun spreads his wings and starts flying toward the nearest town, hopefully still able to catch up to the former angel before he creates more catastrophe.

He gags as his eyes catch something in the way to the town. 

Charred remains of people.

🕊️

Jeno fell with the first snow. He landed harshly in a dark, cold wasteland, shivering and dying with no one to save him. 

Everyone would have thought that it’s the end of him, another fallen angel destined to either suffer or die. But they didn’t know that his hatred ( _ to God, to Heaven, all angels, all humans _ ) was stronger, so was his desire to survive ( _ to rise, to avenge _ ).

Fire then bursted out of him, cocooning him, warming him, strengthening him,  _ changing him _ .

Of all nature elements, fire only belonged to demons and devils. _From_ _red, to orange, to black_. Yet Jeno's fire was blue ( _and white_ ), the color of sky—Heaven. He could feel how it's much stronger than Earth's and even Hell's fire. 

And so, Jeno began his path of revenge with the power of destruction on his hands.

🕊️

Renjun falls to his knees, hopeless. 

The once lovely town now is nothing but ruins and corpses. Strong smell of death chokes him. 

Is it really too late to stop him?

Is there really no turning back?

Is his feeling— _his_ _heart_ , really gone?

🕊️

Love at first sight was what tied them together. Time was what made them closer,  _ from awkward to teasing to loving _ .

Their romantic relationship was well hidden behind pure platonic love every angel practiced since their birth. 

Jeno grinned, his hold on Renjun's hands firm but gentle. "I love you," (" _ more than a brother _ ")

Renjun smiled. "I love you, too," (" _ more than a friend _ ")

But all good things must come to an end.

🕊️

They are both symbolized with blue.

Jeno's blue is corrupt. Renjun's blue is pure.

Blue fire and blue water.

Burning and washing.

Destroying and healing.

Uncaring and loving.

🕊️

Mocking and questioning humanity were normal for angels.

But Jeno took it up to eleven. 

He hated humanity so much—couldn't take it anymore with their greedy and selfish and arrogant nature—that he tried to be the Judgement; tried to take God's job.

And that's how Jeno fell from Heaven.

He was conquered by emotions, things that belonged to the beings that he despised and hated with all of his eternal life. 

The last thing he saw was Renjun crying, trying to reach him but to no avail.

🕊️

Renjun braces himself. All his comrades are already defeated. That leaves him as the last opponent to Jeno, who is standing only a few inches apart from him.

"Let's end this,"

"Yeah,"

Surprisingly, Renjun hugs Jeno tightly.

God, please forgive him.


End file.
